A Taste Of Strawberries
by myu-sugary
Summary: Akito has a wonderful daughter named Yumi. He can smile now. But then something happens...
1. A Taste Of Strawberries

Akito stood in a feild of strawberries with a little girl. The little girl's name was Yumi,and she was his daughter. Akito loved her. She was the only one who really understood. Akito could smile with her,Akito could smile at her,he could love someone. He could smile and mean it. She was the most dear to him. Yumi was born in the year of the seahorse,or dragon.She was very hyper and wild.She had sorta(if youve seen Tokyo Mew Mew,she looks like Purin) had short hair that puffed up at the ends and always wore a sort of traditonal clothes(find pic of Yumi here ) And she was 4 years old. "look daddy! basket full!'' She told him showing him a basket full of strawberries. Akito loved strawberries. "Theese fow daddy." She gave the basket to Akito. Akito smiled at her. During that night.. "I will always treasure this day..." he said to himself. The next day Akito found himself very sick. Yumi saw Hatori outside about to come in. She reached on her toes and opened the door. "Why Hatowi hewe?" She asked in confusion. " I came here because Akito is sick." "daddy sick?" "yes...." Hatori walked into Akito's room. It had been 4 days and Hatori was still there. He came out of Akito's room. "daddy ok?" Yumi asked. Hatori bent down to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "your daddy..." "daddy better?!"She asked excitedly. "Your daddy is dead." He said looking down."huh?" "your dad is dead...Yumi." "no he...no he isnt!!" she cried. "yumi..." Yumi got up and stared at Hatori. "DADDY IS NOT DEAD!!!" "yumi,please.'' He said standing up and picking her up. "there's nothing we can do about it." "no!! DADDY ISNT DEAD!!! YHUMI NO BELEIVE HATORI !!" 'She said her first r,i bet..Akito would be happy.' Thought Hatori. "yumi,you need to understand.." She got out of his arms and ran into his room. "daddy!!! Your alive! I know you are!" She said getting on his stomach. "daddy? why isn't your heart beating? daddy?!" Tears grew on her eyes. Yuki was standing in the doorway. "I never...really knew..." He said quietly. He came up to Yumi and picked her up. "I never knew he would riase his own family..." Akito's young bride died at the age 15,he was 3 years older,but he loved her. He was a man with a child and no wife. And now he was gone,leaving his daughter alone. "Let your daddy rest in piece,Yumi." he told her. Yumi started to cry,cry very hard. Hatori came in. "Ayame...Ayame said he would take care of her,Yuki." Yuki stiffened. Yumi was still crying. "Your going to let that freak brother of mine take care of her and raise her?" Yuki put Yumi down. "I don't think being with you would be the best Yuki,heh,since your hair looks exactly the same as Akito's. Yuki glared at Hatori and left. Yumi was a tiger on Akito lap,purring. "Come on,Yumi."He said picking her up. Yumi bit him. She was still crying. "let..go Yumi.." She bit harder. "yumi..." she stopped. She wanted to let the world die. She wanted to die. "Yumi,don't blame yourself...he...well...that's what he...what he was born for...for this moment of..death." Hatori could tell she was blaming it all on herself. 13 years later when shes 17 "I'm home!"Yumi called as she entered Ayame's house. Ayame smiled. "Here.Are you hungry?Have some strawberries!!" He said giving her one. Yumi stiffened. She hadn't had strawberries since the day when they went picking for strawberries,some of Akito's last days with her. "huh?" Ayame was confused. "d..dont show me thoose..." "why?" " d..d..dont.." She ran off to her room. "I always treasure this day..." Yumi remember theese words he had told her, "It doesn't matter where you are. If your even ont he other side of the world,I'll still be with you Yumi. I might..I might not be able to be with you,forever...I might leave you someday..but just because you can't see me,doesn't mean I can't be there with you." Then,Yumi saw Akito. She saw him,with wonderful white wings,sitting next to her on her bed,smiling at her,smiling,with his sweet smile.The smile he used on the day of strawberries. "I'll always be with you."he told her. The end..sniff 


	2. Afterchapter

koninichiwa,minna! Did ya like A Taste Of Strawberries? hope ya did! I needed to talk about... "things". lol. Well,the original title was a book called A Taste Of Blackberries. The blackberries simbled death. Nothing in the story had anything to do with blackberries. I had tp read this book in school...yes...me....a 15 year old. -- Its just about this kid,Jamie,dying. x.x I thought of Akito while reading this book. And some idea poped into my head. At first the name was "A Taste Of Apples" then "A Taste Of Ringos" then 'A Taste Of...Ichigos"! But none of them fit. I liked the idea of Ichigos,so then I thought " A Taste Of Strawberries!!" So thats the birth of this fanfic. It makes me happy,and both depressed and sad. But sometimes,you need to read things,that dont always have a happy ending(though this one did..sorta). Becuz thats not what life is. This story is true though,abit. I..I am more than an anime otaku. I love it. And...I do..I do see the charactors. Other people cant...because they dont believe. i do...just believe..then you'll see them...just believe it will happen some day...and it will happen that second. I promise. Just look deep into the air. Just believe. And youll see them. i kno this sounds very very very stupid,but please trust me. thanks. Oh yes. Thank you Ayame.... thanks for all the inspiration!!! lol. He made me an elf outfit. We are doing a musical called "Survival Sandy" Actully its Survival Santa,but I call Santa Claus "Sandy Claws" like form the nightmare before christmas well. THANKS EVER1 4 READIN!!! PLESE REVIEW! 


End file.
